


Snowdrops

by Sixpence_Jones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence_Jones/pseuds/Sixpence_Jones





	Snowdrops

Title: Snowdrops  
Team name: OotP  
Word count: 2x120  
Rating: K  
Challenge: Rites of Spring  
Characters: Hermione and Severus  
AN: Snowdrops are the birth flower for January and the first harbinger of Spring even in the depths of Winter - a little flicker of hope when all is dark and cold. They are also significant to the celebration of Candlemas or Imbolc (2nd of Feb) whatever your belief system. :o)

A soft rain drifted, darkening the stones to near black. She crouched down and laid her offering on the ground. The pure white snowdrops stood in their crystal flask, stark against the slate.   
‘Candlemas again beloved. The winter is dying.’   
She pressed her fingers against the stone, tracing the deep carvings, following his name.   
‘I hope you are waiting for me.’   
She smiled though her falling tears   
‘Not swanning around with that Lily.’   
She broke then and shuddered with silent sobs   
She sat on the wet ground and hugged the stone until her storm had passed. Then she wiped her face with rain wet hands, kissed her fingertips and laid them on his name.   
‘I miss you love.’

:::::<<<>>>:::::<<<>>>:::::<<<>>>:::::<<<>>>:::::<<<>>>:::::

Awareness came. She was here then.   
Yes, there she was, picking her way through the wet stones, a small bunch of snowdrops clutched in her gloved hands.   
_ Gods, woman, you look so thin!  _   
He stood awkwardly as she laid the flowers down. Then sank down beside her.   
Even her hair looked brittle. He reached out a hand, yearning to touch her.   
‘I hope you are waiting for me’   
_ Of course. _   
‘Not swanning around with that Lily.’   
He snorted. _Hardly_   
Then he watched helplessly as she fell apart.   
_ Oh my dear, my very dear, my little one. Come, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m here… Hush, hush. I’m always here. _   
He kissed his fingers and laid them over hers   
_ I miss you too. _


End file.
